


Live and Learn

by IncendiaGlacies



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Human!Gideon, Non-Linear Narrative, POV Outsider, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 10:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10694733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncendiaGlacies/pseuds/IncendiaGlacies
Summary: ‘I believe we are here to learn’-Rip Hunter. Or life after Gideon becomes human and they all have to learn and adjust: a series of domestic moments. Timeship, but as always not explicitly really.





	Live and Learn

**Author's Note:**

> Timeship, but not explicitly. And it’s more of Gideon just interacting with the team as a human. It is edited because I have nothing better to do on a Friday night and I meant to write angst but instead all I got was fluff. Hope you enjoy!

**Sara**

“Left! Left! Oh dear God, she’s going to crash my ship!”

“Don’t be so dramatic, Rip. Honestly, you’re worse than my dad was when I was learning how to drive a car. What am I going to do, put a dent in the 80’s? I’m doing fine, right Gideon?” Sara looked back from her pilot’s seat from where she was supposed to be steering at the woman sitting next to the irritated Rip Hunter.

“She’s fine,” the woman answered.

“She is not fine, she nearly blew the temporal stabilizers!” Rip argued.

“You’re the one that said ‘I had to learn’” Sara pointed out, “So this is really all your fault anyways.”

“Every Captain needs to know how to pilot their ship manually. Especially when the AI that used to do most of the work while driving is suddenly turned into a human,” Rip responded tiredly.

“Sorry for the inconvenience, Captain,” Gideon said acridly as she crossed her arms and looked straight ahead.

Rip sighed and reached for her arm and tugged his best friend to his side, “I didn’t mean it like that. I just meant we all have to adjust.”

“Yes. I know, you could have just-”

“Don’t you dare,” Rip said angrily, “You deserve to stay human if you want to. We’re not changing you back!” It figured he’d end up with the self-sacrificial AI. Oh the irony.

“It would have been easier for you and the team, Captain,” Gideon pointed out softly.

“Only in some ways,” Rip answered squeezing her shoulder. As if he could ever give up the chance of Gideon being human. He loved her no matter what, human or not. But sometimes it was easier to be comforted when he could touch her and know she was solid. Ever since he had lost his family, some days Gideon was the only thing that felt like home.

“I hate to interrupt this sweet moment, but I’m still trying to learn how to fly a timeship, by myself! Maybe Rip was right and this was a bad idea.”

“No, you need to learn,” Gideon said sternly, “And I’d rather have you learn when we’re not being chased by 30th century robots. The kinds with laser guns. Again.”

“That happened once!”

“Once is still too many,” Rip scolded. Sara refrained from rolling her eyes, they already got the lecture the first time around. Sometimes she felt like a teenager again around the two of them, with them pulling the whole good cop-bad cop routine.

“Don’t worry Captain Lance. You’re doing fine,” Gideon said encouragingly, “Besides, not even Captain Hunter did well his first time flying completely manually. He nearly crashed us into the Babylonian Hanging Gardens.”

“That only happened because you were angry with me and refused to help out. I did fine at the academy,” Rip maintained.

“You do realize I have access to your grades? They weren’t that great to begin with, Captain” Gideon tacked on the title and smiled at her Captain sweetly.

Rip made to argue before he saw Sara’s steering again, “No! Not so fast, sharp right, now!”

Sara bit her tongue and she did as she was told, sometimes nearly crashing the Waverider was the only way to make those two stop being so…married.

**Jax**

Jax headed over to the engines of the ship, because apparently Rip had made it his mission to annoy him. He had finally settled down after getting away from Grey and his nonstop science talk and gotten a good book to read when Rip barged in and told him to have a look at the engines. Apparently ‘routine maintenance does the ship good, Mr. Jackson’. Jax rolled his eyes again remembering the conversation. He knew how to take care of the Waverider and he loved his job as chief engineer, but Rip knew how to take care of the ship too – it was his after all. There was no reason to bother Jax!

Not looking where he was going Jax tripped over a lump, immediately he braced himself for the incoming fall. Surprisingly the landing was on something soft, which didn’t make sense because the ground should have been metal. Then he registered the soft shriek and squirming underneath him.

Jax looked down to see that he had landed on a sitting Gideon.

“Mr. Jackson, I do hope you’re okay. But would you mind shifting your weight off me. You’re a lot heavier than I am,” Gideon asked politely as ever.

“Right, sorry Gideon!” Jax scrambled off and made to ramble off an explanation about the engines but stopped when he saw Gideon’s face. Normally the former AI, now human was cheerful and at the very least had a serene smile on her face. It used to irritate him early on how Gideon could easily proclaim things like ‘they only had a five percent chance of survival’ like dying was nothing. Now he knew better. And right now, Gideon looked sad.

Jax sprawled out next to her on the ground, silently waiting for her to start the conversation. Normally people would speak if you just waited. Unfortunately, Gideon used to be a computer program and could go ages without speaking. She had the patience of a saint. Instead she just gave him a curious look.

“So, what are you doing here?” Jax asked bluntly. With someone like Ray he’d have been nicer about it. But he knew Gideon and Sara, and occasionally Rip appreciated it when you got to the point quickly.

“Am I not allowed to sit in my own ship alone?” Gideon asked rhetorically.

“Careful, for someone that keeps abandoning ship, Rip is still pretty territorial of the Waverider,” Jax smirked when he thought of the last time he had called the Waverider ‘his’ and the former Captain had torn into him.

“Yes well, at least he comes back,” Gideon muttered looking into the distance, “Besides, I’ve been on the Waverider for almost as long as he has. And in some ways quite more intimately.”

Jax forced himself to keep quiet, Gideon never liked it when they asked too many questions about what being an AI for a ship was like. She maintained there was no way to explain it. Rip said she just didn’t want to talk about it. Jax thought it might have been both.

“Do you miss it? Is that why you’re here all alone?” Jax had to ask. His heart caught in his throat, he knew if she wanted they would return Gideon to her original form. But the truth was he had gotten used to having Gideon as a human. She always used to talk him through fixing the ship, now she and Rip had taken to helping him out in person. Showing him new ways to look after the ship. And he liked their conversations.

Gideon didn’t look at him. She didn’t talk for a while and Jax waited patiently until she finally spoke still not looking at him, “In some ways, I suppose I do. But I love being human, being alive. Being real and actually existing in a way that matters.”

Jax held back there too, he always hated how Gideon thought she wasn’t a part of the team if she wasn’t human. They were all a family at this point, Gideon too.

“But,” Gideon continued, “It was also easier then. Quieter. I could block certain things out. Certain emotions if they got too much. AI’s aren’t supposed to feel, not really. Compartmentalization was much easier. Being human, it’s so much messier.”

Jax nodded, understanding to some extent, “Yeah I guess it does get a bit crazy around here. That’s why you come here don’t you? Because it’s quiet and you can just think.”

Gideon nodded so Jax continued, “I like that part about this place too. But you know, all those emotions, those feelings – sometimes those are the best part of being alive. Because that team might be loud, but we’re family. All of us,” Jax looked at her pointedly, “And I think I know how to make you feel better.” Jax got up and held out a hand to pull Gideon up.

“And what makes you think I’m feeling sad, Mr. Jackson,” Gideon asked as she let him pull her to her feet anyways.

Jax rolled his eyes at the title, no matter how hard he tried to be called ‘Jax’ she wouldn’t do it. Rip said it was because she had manners unlike the rest of the Legends.

“Come on, how about your favourite thing?” Jax asked.

Gideon’s eyes lit up, “Ice cream?” Jax nodded and let her lead the way the kitchen.

And if later Rip found them eating ice cream out of the carton yet again and didn’t ask about the status of the engines, well it’s not like either of them saw the knowing smile on his face.

**Ray and Stein**

Ray and Martin searched the corridors of the Waverider for Gideon. She and her Captain had an argument and now it was thrust upon Ray and the Professor to find her. How was it their fault that Rip made her angry? Ray didn’t even know that was possible. Now they were searching for the one person that probably knew the ship better than anybody. The ultimate game of hide-and-seek.

“Ah, her bedroom. She’s most likely in here,” Martin deduced as he opened the door. Sure enough there was Gideon sitting on the bed with a book in her lap. There went all the fun of the search.

Ray took a look around the room, it was rather spacious and nice colour themes if a little bare on decorations. Why didn’t their rooms look like this?

“Why don’t our rooms look like this? Why do you get the nice room?” Ray asked out loud.

“Because I’ve been the AI of the ship for over a decade and I know the inner workings. And you never asked Dr. Palmer. I would be happy to help you with your own redecorating, perhaps after you finish cleaning it up?”

Ray sighed, he had walked right into that one. Gideon never took a day off from acting like their mother.

“Perhaps that can wait for another time,” Martin interrupted, “We have another reason to be here.”

“So you do have a reason for wandering into my room without knocking or invitation?” Gideon asked her lecture unspoken.

“Yes, we do!” Ray answered brightly ignoring her tone, “You need to go undercover with Rip. Amaya is going as a waitress and Sara is going as the rich heiress. Rip needs a date and this time period isn’t that friendly to same sex couples.”

“I can’t,” Gideon repeated her argument with Rip.

“You keep saying that, but you never say why,” Stein said frustrated.

Gideon looked down for a few seconds before looking up at them again, “I can’t. This is a gala, there will be dancing. And I can’t dance.”

“What do you mean?” Ray asked confused.

Gideon fixed him with a look, “In case it has escaped your notice, Dr. Palmer, I only recently became a human a few months ago. I’ve hardly had the time to learn how to dance. I only just began walking!”

Oh right, sometimes Ray forgot she hadn’t always been human. He had gotten so used to her always being around in corporal form and not just a voice or floating head. And also the fact that she knew how to walk to begin with, Ray just assumed that the former AI had been brought to life with full workings of physical knowledge along with her genius mind, all in human form.

“Well then,” Martin stopped an impending explosion, “I believe it’s about time you learned. Wouldn’t you say?” Martin gave Ray a look and then nudged his head to the record player at the edge of the desk, one that had unsurprisingly migrated from their former Captain’s study. Ray smiled and headed over to put a record into Rip’s record player and let the Waltz music float into the room.

Martin held out his arms for Gideon and ignored her shaking head, “Come now. This is a basic Waltz. Simply a 1-2-3 count and I’ll lead us. You will be fine.”

Gideon cautiously placed her right hand in his hand and her left hand on his shoulder. She remembered viewing it as an AI, but she didn’t have enough muscle memory to recreate it on her own. She listened as Dr. Palmer counted out the music and Professor Stein stepped with her back and forth.

They danced, with Gideon only stepping on his foot twice (both times the Professor insisted he was fine and to not worry or look down) and then he spun her out for the first time and let go, only to have Dr Palmer catch her. Dancing with him was more energetic, his steps were more upbeat and peppy whereas the Professor was confident and methodical. Dr. Palmer looked over her shoulder for a minute and grinned before spinning her out again. This time she was expecting to return to Professor Stein’s arms only to find herself in her Captain’s arms.

“Mind if I have a dance?” Captain Hunter asked as he smiled down at her.

“Of course, Captain,” Gideon responded without hesitation, though slightly out of breath.

Captain Hunter kept one hand on Gideon’s waist and took her other hand in his, interlocking their fingers. He easily pulled her close and led her through the dance differently than either of the first two dances. Her Captain moved confidently but also effortlessly, or perhaps that was just how it always felt around him. Gideon felt like she was floating around the room.

Ray watched as Rip danced with Gideon. She was more at ease with him than either of them, easily relaxing into his touch. Ray felt an elbow in his side and turned to Martin, slightly betrayed at the pain shooting through him.

“Perhaps we should leave,” Martin said pointedly, softly enough so the pair wouldn’t hear him.

Ray looked back at them and then at Stein and nodded, together they backed out of the room quietly.

“We still have to deal with the time pirate,” Ray pointed out as they walked down the corridor.

“We have a time machine, Raymond. I’m sure Captain Lance will be willing to postpone the mission a few minutes to give those two a good memory.”

**Nate**

“What are you doing here?” Nate asked as he walked into the library. He wasn’t expecting to see his favourite chair occupied. And certainly not by Gideon.

“Sorry Dr. Heywood, I didn’t realize you had claimed this space as your personal property,” Gideon replied not even looking up from the book she was reading.

Nate sighed and controlled his emotions. He didn’t know what he had done but for some reason Gideon had it out for him, no one believed him! Oh she loved Rip and mothered Jax and thought Ray was sweet. She even liked Mick! But not Nate! It was like he was the problem child – if anyone, Sara would be the rebellious teenager! Instead she got to be Captain. Well enough was enough.

“You know I didn’t mean it like that,” Nate said calmly. At least she gave him a small smile at that, she loved giving him a hard time, “I just meant this is usually my spot – not that you can’t be here!” Nate backtracked as he caught her sharp look, why did she have to be so intimidating as a human?

“I just meant – it’s you know, my thinking spot. I get the library, Rip gets the study. Jax has his engine room. I think Mick is taking over the kitchen.”

“You do realize I used to be essentially present in all areas of the ship before, don’t you?” Gideon asked.

“Right,” Nate frowned. She didn’t really have a place to stay now that she was human. She really only had a bedroom for herself, though he doubted she ever really spent the night in there. He supposed it must have felt like a downsizing to go from a whole ship to just a room. He wanted to ask about the invasion of privacy when she used to be omnipresent and if she could see everything that he and Amaya got up to. But he knew it would be a moot point, she would never answer.

Instead Nate asked, “Why do you hate me?”

Gideon finally looked up at that thoroughly confused, “Why on earth would I hate you, Dr Heywood?”

Nate shrugged and gave her a pointed look – that was why he was asking! Gideon placed a bookmark in her book and placed it on the end table and stared at him for a while.

“I don’t hate you.”

“But you don’t like me,” Nate translated.

Gideon shrugged, “I didn’t particularly like Captain Hunter either when I first met him. It shouldn’t bother you too much.”

“Well it does!” Nate yelled.

Gideon sighed, “There’s no need to raise your voice.”

“Well then how about a real reason?”

Gideon stayed silent, thinking then said, “I used to be an AI. You realize that emotions weren’t exactly a part of the set up?”

“But you had them anyways,” Nate continued not sure where she was going with this.

“Yes. A flaw in my code for all I know. Or maybe I picked it up from humans. For whatever reason I was an anomaly. An Artificial Intelligence that felt human, and would never be treated as one,” she gave him a pointed look.

Nate looked down guiltily at that. He knew there were times that he hadn’t particularly treated Gideon properly. But he wasn’t the only one, he knows that Ray had called her a computer more than once. And before Jax started working on the ship and learning from Gideon he always demanded Gideon do as he say because she was a computer.

“But I wasn’t the only one! And I did change!” Nate pointed out.

“Yes,” Gideon said, “But you were the only one that wanted to stay. The rest of the Legends, none of them wanted in on this crusade. It was supposed to be one mission and that was it. Instead I had a crowd moving onto my ship permanently and no one bothered to ask me how I felt. But I thought for sure they would all leave eventually. It didn’t matter how they would treat me, they would be gone. But you came onboard wanting to time travel, to be a Legend…and you never looked at me at anything other a computer. I suppose it hurt.”

Nate looked away, “I’m sorry. Really, I’m really sorry, Gideon.”

Gideon gave a small smile, “Perhaps I was too harsh and held a bit of a grudge. I’m sorry too Dr. Heywood.” Gideon returned to her book not looking up again. But Nate couldn’t leave it at that.

Looking at the title he frowned, “A fairytale book? Seriously?”

Gideon glared at him again and Nate held up his hands in defense immediately before she spoke, “The Time Masters originally programmed me with the knowledge that would be helpful for time travel. Unfortunately there was nothing on fairy tales. Which is sad because they are rather wonderful stories. Captain Hunter used to read them to his son sometimes. It was the only time I would hear them. He doesn’t do that anymore,” Gideon looked sad.

“Well my favourite one was always ‘Rumplestilskin’.”

Gideon immediately flipped to the front of the book but frowned, “That one’s not in here.”

Nate smiled and pulled a chair next to hers, “How about I tell you it then?” Gideon smiled and put the book down as he began the age old tale.

**Mick and Amaya**

“I really don’t think this is necessary.”

“It is.”

“Mr. Rory, while I appreciate your concern I must insist-”

“Stop being so formal and come on!” Mick grabbed Gideon’s arm and led her to the training room where they met Amaya.

“You got her?” Amaya asked.

“She says she doesn’t want to,” Mick shrugged.

“Look, if you go out into the field again then you need to learn how to fight. At least basic self-defense,” Amaya explained again.

“I hardly ever go out in the field, Ms. Jiwe. Besides before becoming human I did spend all my time on the ship if you recall.”

“Yes, but now you are human. Which means we do need you out there. Even if it is for logistics.”

“Look,” Mick interrupted, “We need to know you can look out for yourself. I don’t have time to be saving some damsel in distress again.”

“I would hardly call what happened me being some damsel in distress,” Gideon began to argue.

Amaya held up a hand, “What Mick means is that we worry about you. Being a human is still new to you, and we just want to make sure you’ll be safe.”

Gideon sighed, she really didn’t see the point of all this. Chances were the team would change their mind eventually and turn her back to her original form, there was no point in getting attached to this human body. No matter how much she may love it.

“Look, you get to practice on me and Mick. We’ll go easy on you. Or you could get Sara, and she’s always tough no matter how much of a beginner you may be,” Amaya explained, vividly remembering her own sparring sessions with the Captain.

Seeing how the conventional ways weren’t getting through to their AI, Mick tried another method, “Look I don’t really care what happens to you. But Englishman certainly does, Hunter is the one that asked us to look out for you. He worries.”

Amaya smiled at Mick’s tactic. They all knew Gideon couldn’t deny her Captain anything, though it went both ways.

Gideon bit her lip in concentration then let out a huff, “Fine. One round and I will learn basic self-defense, Ms. Jiwe. Though I still think this is rather ridiculous.”

Amaya smiled and began teaching Gideon how to block a punch while Mick watched and guarded the doorway.

**Rip**

Rip sighed as he dragged a hand through his hair again. He threw off the covers to his bed and got up. He just couldn’t get comfortable anymore. Gideon used to adjust the temperature and lights to whatever he needed, without him asking. Or she would just talk with him or sing until he fell asleep. It wasn’t like he was unhappy that she was a human now, but a part of him couldn’t help but miss the constant comforting presence. Now he had to accept that she had a life outside of him, which he supposed was only fair. But it didn’t help the small fear inside him that one day Gideon might just leave him. He had already lost his family, he couldn’t lose her too.

Rip pushed the thoughts out of his mind and headed to the kitchen, only to find the subject of his very problems at the counter.

“You realize most of the ship is asleep now, don’t you Gideon?” Rip asked as he pulled a seat next to her.

“Captain,” Gideon smiled and greeted him before pushing her plate of chocolate cake between them automatically. Rip smiled and grabbed a fork and joined her in demolishing the sweet. One of the first things they had learned about Gideon was that she had quite the sweet tooth. Of course Mick called her a hypocrite as she always made him eat vegetables and kept the desserts to herself.

“You do realize that in the temporal zone and there is no actual concept of night or day here?” Gideon continued.

“Yes I seem to remember learning that at the academy. It certainly explains my insomnia. Not yours,” Rip looked at her, trying to read her face. Gideon immediately blushed under his intense gaze and turned her attention to the cake again.

“I didn’t need any sleep as an AI, I can go on small amounts of sleep now also,” Gideon answered robotically.

Rip put down his fork and tucked Gideon’s hair behind her ear, “You know you’re just as bad a liar as a human as you were before?”

Gideon faced him with a small smile, “You seemed to appreciate my white lies then.”

“Yes well, you were lying for me and not to me. I suppose that changes the matter.”

Gideon hummed looking at the almost empty plate, “Well then would you believe that someone has to watch over the ship while in the temporal zone so we don’t fall out or cause injury to the ship or ourselves?”

“I would,” Rip started, “But I already know that one of the first things you and Jax did was make sure this ship could function automatically without your control.”

“Ah, of course. Well not that then.”

Rip tilted his head and stared at her, took in the messy hair and bags under her eyes, “You really can’t sleep, can you? How long has it been since you’ve had a proper night’s sleep?”

Gideon faced him properly, “I don’t think I have since the change,” she said softly, “I’m not used to sleep, Captain.”

Rip understood the meaning of her words. To Gideon, an AI, falling asleep was the equivalent of being turned off against your will. Not knowing if you would wake up. Essentially dying.

Rip reached out and covered her hand with his own and squeezed, “You know you’ll wake up. You fall asleep and then you’ll wake up. I promise.”

“I know, I do know that logically. But I get in bed and I can’t think and my mind gets cluttered. I don’t like it sometimes. And then I only get a few hours of sleep when my body gets too tired.”

“So instead you work and stay up as late as possible to tire yourself out,” Rip finished.

“Well it’s not like it’s hard. There’s always something to be done on this ship. How do you think it functioned for so long? I hardly took a break then,” Gideon argued.

Rip laughed and leaned forward to touch his forehead to hers, “I’m glad you’re human now though,” he whispered.

“Me too,” Gideon responded.

Rip looked at her, “Come on,” he dragged her out of her seat.

“Where are we going, Captain?” Gideon asked as he began leading her through the corridors.

“I think it’s time we both get some sleep,” Rip pulled her next to him as they entered his room, “I haven’t been able to sleep since you became human either. It’s felt rather lonely really, without you here to talk to me.”

“I’m always here for you, Captain.”

Rip smiled wrapped his arms around her for a quick hug, “Yes I know you are. But it’s not the same. I can hardly monopolize your time completely now that the Legends have finally realized you’re around as an actual person.”

Rip looked away from her and began pulling back the covers on the bed, “So how about you sleep here for the night? Because I for one could really use some sleep and you look like you could too. I’ll be here when you fall asleep and I’ll be here when you wake up, I promise. It’ll be just like old times, a bit of normalcy in our insane lives.”

Gideon shook her head at her Captain’s antics but smiled. Rip gestured to the bed again but Gideon walked over to the wall and pressed some buttons on the touchscreen before returning to the opposite side of the bed. Instantly the room’s temperature dropped a few degrees and the lights dimmed considerably.

“What would you do without me, Captain?” Gideon teased as she got into the bed next to him.

“I dread to even think, Gideon” Rip confessed his fears.

“Don’t worry, Captain. I won’t leave you,” Gideon whispered as she closed her eyes.

“Good. I don’t ever want you to,” Rip whispered back as he held her hand across their pillows. Connected.

**Team**

“Happy Birthday to youuuuuuu!!!” the Legends finished singing. Stein held the last note for as long as he could for a dramatic finish. Ray was making jazz hands at the birthday girl and Mick was already eyeing the cake, but Sara had a knife to him to stop him from making any bad choices.

Gideon laughed at the team – her family – while Rip kept an arm around the back of her chair and somehow managed to smile at her and yet look completely disappointed in the team’s lack of cleaning up.

Gideon clapped enthusiastically, “That was lovely. But you realize it’s not really my birthday?”

“We figured,” Jax said, “But seeing as we don’t actually know your real birthday and apparently Rip doesn’t either,” here Jax eyed the former Captain as if he were lying but Rip merely shrugged, “we figured we’d go with the one year anniversary of you being human.”

“Yeah, it might have gotten off to a rough start, but we’ve come so far,” Nate spoke up.

“And it’s an excuse for cake. I love cake,” Mick made another grab for the cake.

“Don’t you dare!” Sara yelled.

“Birthday girl gets to blow out her candles first and get the first piece,” Ray said.

“We also didn’t know your exact age, yet another point Mr. Hunter keeps glossing over, so we’re celebrating with just one for one year as a human,” Martin said as he placed a single candle in the middle of the cake.

“Do I get to at least light the candle?” Mick pulled out his heat gun.

“No,” Amaya put a hand on his arm, “I think a lighter is a better idea.”

‘Man, I thought I told you to keep that gun away from here. Flammable objects in the kitchen,” Jax complained as Ray lit up the candle.

“Okay, enough! Make a wish Gideon,” Sara smiled.

Gideon leaned forward her eyes shut tight and blew out the flame to a round of applause.

“And now cake,” Mick said.

“Yes, but Gideon gets the first piece,” Nate said handing Rip the knife to cut with.

“So,” Ray began drawing out the word, “How old are you really, Gideon?”

“In human years?”

“Yes, in human years,” Jax rolled his eyes.

Instead of answering, Gideon turned to her Captain, “Do you really not know?”

Rip looked away suddenly fascinated by the burnt out candle being removed, “I have an idea, but no, I don’t know your exact age. But be fair, we’re constantly on a timeship. You’re the only one with a biological clock meant for non-linear time. I don’t even know how old I am!”

“You’re thirty-seven now, Captain,” Gideon answered.

“Yes, thank you for that insight, we celebrated his birthday two months ago, now answer the original question!” Sara interrupted.

Gideon sighed, “Twenty-five – not one word out of you!” Gideon placed a flat palm against Rip’s open mouth as he was about to say something. Rip slapped her hand away but held on to it and grinned at her.

“You’re just mad because I was right and you were wrong,” Rip said.

“I’m hardly ever wrong, Captain,” Gideon said testily.

“But you were about me.”

“Wait, only?” Ray asked interrupting their conversation.

“What is that supposed to mean, Dr. Palmer?” Gideon asked tightly.

“I think what Raymond is trying to say is that we expected you to be of a slightly older age. Given the age of your body and your attitude.”

“My attitude?”

“He means you’re always mothering us and bossing us around,” Mick explained.

Beside Gideon, Rip had his lips pressed together stopping a fit of laughter while Gideon glared at him.

“I was created with the mentality of an adult, I didn’t have a childhood like you all did. Of course I am going to be more responsible and worried for the ship and your wellbeing. It was an inherent part of my code to care for the passengers. That does not make me your mother,” Gideon stated.

“Of course you’re not, just like Rip isn’t our Time Dad,” Sara gestured at the man in question. At that Rip instantly sobered and fixed Sara with a look at which the young woman raised her eyebrows as if he had just proved her point. Which he supposed he had.

“Wait, what was Rip right about?” Amaya asked.

Rip looked at Gideon silently asking permission to explain, Gideon huffed which he took as acceptance, “AI’s on timeships don’t usually last for long. Normally only about fifteen years, the longest I had heard of was twenty years, then they’re reprogrammed. Software updates and personality makeovers. When Gideon first became my AI she was well into half her lifespan and completely sure I would get rid of her in a matter of months, even when I promised I wouldn’t. And here we are, twenty-five and human.”

Gideon smiled and continued for him, “Most of the Captains I had didn’t like that an AI like me could feel like I did. So they would try to have me recycled. Captain Hunter was the only one who was different. I’m glad I was wrong about you.”

Mick cleared his throat before the conversation could get sappier, “Nice story. Now are you going to eat the cake or not. Because I am starving but Blondie’s still threatening me with a knife!”

Gideon laughed and took a bite of her cake which then allowed Sara to give Mick permission to finally get a slice of his own. Ray released the streamers and confetti and balloons while Rip groaned about the mess they were all making. And the party continued well into the night until all the Legends had finally dispersed to different parts of the ship leaving only Rip and Gideon.

“This was a very nice birthday, thank you, Captain.”

“Alas, I can’t take credit for this one. Ray and Jax were insistent and Sara was completely onboard. The Legends came up with this all on their own,” Rip revealed. Gideon smiled at that, after so long together on the ship she was finally integrated as one of their own.

“But it’s not over yet,” Rip said. Gideon looked at him confused until he pulled out a box with a ribbon tied around it, “Presents are also a birthday tradition.”

“That didn’t come from the ship,” Gideon noted.

“No. I bought it a while ago. Now just seemed like the right time to give it. Open it,” Rip handed her the box. Gingerly, Gideon pulled off the ribbon and opened the lid. Nestled on the velvet cushion was a silver locket.

“It’s beautiful,” Gideon whispered. Rip carefully pulled the chain out of the box and gestured to Gideon to turn around. Delicately he placed the necklace around her neck as Gideon moved her hair to the side to allow him to clasp the ends together.

Gideon used one hand to play with her necklace and placed the other on her Captain’s cheek as she twisted around to face him again, “Thank you,” she breathed before she placed her lips against his other cheek for a fleeting kiss. Rip kept his hand to the back of her head to keep her next to him before she could pull away, simply enjoying the comfort of her closeness.

“I used to think you would leave me now that you were human,” he confessed.

“I used to think you wouldn’t need me anymore when you had the Legends for a team. They were human and I wasn’t,” Gideon admitted herself.

“Never,” Rip said before he pulled away and surveyed the room, “Although I might just kill them all. They’ve left us to clean up. And on your birthday too!”

“I would advise against murder, Captain,” though as she took in the room she could see why he might be tempted. Pots and pans and dirtied plates lay in the sink, confetti and streamers littered the ground, and there was cake batter still on the countertops and somehow on the ceiling from the Legends attempt of baking her a cake.

“So, first real birthday as a human. What did you wish for?” Rip asked.

Gideon simply smiled, “What more could I possibly ask for?”

She was well past the age limit for an Artificial Intelligence and now living as a human with a long life ahead of her still. Twenty-five, human, a family and she finally understood what it meant to love and be loved in return. She had everything.


End file.
